A Sister's Love
by Coffeeskater
Summary: Ruby still has nightmares about her mothers death and Yang is always there to hold her and love her. Just as much as their mother. (Quick drabble sisterly love drabble Warning for: gore, mentions of death, a sprinkle of bumbleby on the side)


Ruby was a tough girl, no one could argue that. Almost everyone she knew had seen her in battle, and watching Ruby take down nearly forty beowolves in less time it took to make a good grilled cheese was absolute proof that girl was tough as nails.

Until night time.

The night was Ruby's only weakness. Not because she was scared of the dark. In fact she quite often relished it. But once night fell, she would have to sleep. Ruby, was scared to go to sleep. She never voiced her fear to anyone not even Yang (who knew anyways, it was the entire reason She would never go to bed without pressing a warm reassuring goodnight kiss to Ruby's forehead.) She hated to go to sleep because she hated the nightmares.

Ever since joining beacon Ruby's nightmares had lessened, to the delight of both siblings. Ruby figured she'd just grown out of them. Yang knew it was because of the team and how they made her feel safe and loved. But despite all this, the nightmares still came.

On this particular night, the rest of the team was all but settled. Weiss was out like a light from training harder than usual, Blake was propped up against her headboard reading by candle light, and Yang was lying in bed, all the covers kicked to the end of the bed as she flicked around on her scroll. Blake yawned and Yang rolled around on her bed so her head hung off the edge and gently took the book from her hands. Blake was clearly exhausted. She didn't even fight Yang for her book.

"Bed time kitten." She said softly, running one hand through onyx hair and giving her ears a small scratch. A soft purr rumbled from her chest and she leaned into her touch. Yang grinned and dropped from her bed lightly and set her book on the night stand. Leaning over the bed she kissed Blake softly and pressed a kiss to both cheeks and her forehead. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Yang…" Smiling Yang blew out the candle and stood. Padding over to Ruby's bed she stood on her tip toes and pulled herself up the slightest bit and kissed Ruby's forehead.

"Night Rubes."

"Goodnight."

"I love you. You know that right?"

"I know. I always know. I love you too." The usually serious moment passed and Yang grinned and ruffled the youngers hair before dropping back to the floor and crawling up to her own bed and curling up.

It had been a long day for team RWBY and Ruby barely had to fight sleep as it overtook her.

**~X~**

The nightmare was back. The howling screams of the grimm as the attacked, Yang only two years older standing in front of Ruby, willing to protect her with her life, Summer rose closing in just in time to save her daughters. Just in time to save her daughters but not herself. Ruby remembered crying out, trying to run forward to be grabbed by Yang and crushed to her chest, hiding her away. But it was much too late. Ruby had already seen.

Already seen her mother's head rolling across the floor, the blood spattered everywhere, some on Yang's cheek. She could feel the shaking, the scream fighting its way out of her throat.

**~X~**

Ruby was awake, a scream dying in her throat. She cast her glance around the room. Either she had not screamed loud enough to wake her team or she had not screamed as she usually did. She sat up in bed, quivering, her hands shaking too badly to wipe away the tears that still fell. She took a few moment to steady herself, just enough to slip from her bed.

She landed on the floor quietly, carefully so as to not wake anyone up. She stood alone in the middle of her dorm for nearly a full minute before she caved. Carefully she stood on Blake's bed and crawled up to Yang. Gathering the sheets that had been kicked down she tugged them up and slid herself into her sister's arms. She pressed into her chest, straining to hear her deep and slow heartbeat. She felt her grip tighten around her and looked up to see sleepy lilac eyes looking down at her with sympathy and love, a sad smile tugging at her lips.

"Dreaming about mom again?" Ruby gave a shaky nod and burrowed further into her. Yang gave a soft sigh and hugged her close.

"It's okay, I miss her too. But I'm here and I won't let anything hurt you. I promise. I love you Ruby, nothing's gonna hurt you now." Yang continued to reassure her younger sister, stroking her hair and murmuring soft reassurances. Eventually Ruby fell back asleep and Yang breathed a sigh of relief.

She pressed a final kiss to her forehead and let her eyes slid shut. "I've got you little one." She whispered to herself as she let sleep take her as well.


End file.
